My Time is Now!
by Cherry Blossom723
Summary: [SasuSaku, NaruHina] Team 7 had a chance to live an Ordinary life, as the 5th hokage announced their new mission. As they arrived there, they discover that life is so complicated! will they survive the problems they encounter without their ninja skills?
1. Prologue

**_Author's message:_** Hi! It's me, finally! I wrote this, my first time to write a fanfic, but I wrote a lot of stories many times already. Please do not underestimate me, knowing it's my first time to write a fanfic. The story's title came from John Cena's entrance theme song title, 'My time is Now." Even though I can be girly, I watch wrestling sometimes, with my little brother! I had a draft of this story on my notebook, and this is not super-long… but some characters are slight OOC…

_I edited this prologue because I saw a lot of mistakes! I hoped you'll enjoy this story! And This IS a Sasusaku fic. Please try to give some reviews, because I need them. _

**_Disclaimer:_** Naruto, Sasuke and other NARUTO characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own them… sobs

**_Full Summary:_** Summer was a beautiful season at Konoha. One day, the fifth Hokage announced a mission at team 7: to live an ordinary life in a month with Shizune's invented "Life Machine"! As they arrived there, they meet people from the past, even though they're actually dead at their Ninja lives. Kakashi receives a job at a pet shop, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura studies at a school. Will they survive the "burdens" and problems they encounter without their jutsus and Ninja skills?

- - - - -

**My Time is Now!**

Prologue: The Life Machine

Konoha is a very peaceful village, especially during the warm summer season, when vacation starts for everyone—except Ninjas, who had those missions to save someone, kill an S-rank criminal or even help another village with its problems. But the Hokage, the ruler of the village, is a very kind person, really… that she let all ninjas have easier missions this summer.

But it's very different for Team 7, the most outstanding ninja team at Konoha, who successfully finished many missions with all their efforts. Here at the Hokage's office, Tsunade, the Hokage herself and one of the legendary Sannin, sat comfortably on her large, but soft chair. She was also the first female Hokage of Konoha, and one of the most beautiful old ladies in Konoha, that she even don't look her age (which is 53!)… her blond pigtails matched her perfectly, because of her pale skin tone and her beautiful amber-colored eyes brightens up her face too.

Infront of her are the Team 7, which forms—The copy ninja Hatake Kakashi, with his face hidden by his mask and hair as siver as steel ; the fun-loving Uzumaki Naruto, that blonde-haired kid who stood nearest to Tsunade, the noisy leader of the group, eyes as blue as the sea; the very handsome but silent Uchiha Sasuke, the sole survivor of the fallen Uchiha clan, eyes very good-looking but very dangerous because of the Sharingan (his clan's bloodline) and don't ever forget the warm-hearted girl Haruno Sakura, the only female in the group, her hair as pink as her name's origin: the beautiful Cherry blossom, and very intelligent.

The Fifth hokage looked looked at them seriously, her hands crossed to support her head. "Team 7…" She called them.

Naruto jumped with Excitement. "YAY! We'll have a MISSION!" He shouted joyfully.

Tsunade sighed, and hissed to make the noisy blonde quiet. "You have a D-rank mission."

Anime sweatdrops started to fall from their faces. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. "WHAT!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Sasuke, who was standing beside the gentle Sakura, hissed like a wild tiger and folded his arms quickly. "Naruto, you moron… Why the hell can you be quiet for a minute?" He whispered softy.

Sakura giggled and stared at Sasuke childishly, observing his handsome face and "almost" perfect body. Her pink hair sways with the wind, and a big smile plastered on her face.

Sasuke glanced at her for a few seconds, and suddenly, his face becomes light red. "Stop it." Sasuke told her.

Sakura always thought that she was the best at annoying the handsome Sasuke, but it's not really true that Sasuke is annoyed at her… deep inside him, he thinks that she's just too girly but still a nice person. Sakura has a crush on him, but it's really confusing that Sasuke likes Sakura or not. During missions, he always tries to help Sakura, especially when Naruto is not around. But during ordinary days, he never talk to Sakura or even visit her even once.

Kakashi sighed while looking at the fifth hokage anxiously. '_I hope it's not babysitting'_ he thought.

Sasuke looked towards the Hokage. "So what's the mission?" He asked.

Naruto smiled as he glares happily at Sasuke. "Oh, Sasuke... you finally spoke to Tsunade-no baachan!" He said.

Sasuke frowns and showed Naruto the "deadly Uchiha" glare. Naruto had anime sweatdrops falling again and looked back at Tsunade again.

Tsunade walked nearer to Naruto and held his shoulder gently. "It's a mission to live an ordinary life, a very simple life." She said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked while raising an eyebrow.

Tsunade chuckled happily and walked away from Naruto She went towards a blanket-covered something. "That means you'll live simply an ordinary life... You can't use techniques, Kunais or any Ninja thing. You'll do what ordinary people does..." She said.

Kakashi chuckled and he pointed the blanket-covered thing. "What's that for? Is it a hidden gate or something?" He asked.

Tsunade smiled. "Shizune!" She called.

Suddenly, a black-haired lady came, or commonly known as Shizune, the right-hand woman of Tsunade. "What is it, Tsunade-sama?" She asked.

Tsunade glared at her seriously and she pointed towards the blanket-covered thing. "Can you show them this "Life machine" the high-level ninjas made for the mission?"

Shizune nodded her head gently. "Hai!" She replied, walking towards the blanket-covered thing. She removes the blanket with her bare, slender hands.

Then a huge steel machine appeared, human-sized, and with several buttons surrounding the right side. There's also a huge gate for one person or two slender persons right in the center.

Naruto's eyes grew larger in surprise. "WOW!"

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise and looked towards Sakura, who was trembling in fear and looking at him sadly. "Is this... dangerous?" She asked him.

Sasuke showed her his most handsome smile, which can make any girl scream or any boy jealous. "No." He replied.

Tsunade chuckled happily. "This Machine will help you transport to the Ordinary world. Your weapons will be surrendered to us because this can't be used if you had deadly weapons like Kunais and Shuriken. Your clothes will be changed too... and it's all thanks to Technology!" Tsunade said.

Naruto raised his eyebrow again. He felt more curious again, as usual... his curious self will never disappear no matter what happens."And so... what?"

Tsunade sighed, as she expleains further. "Your appearance will change, but your body and mind will be still the same... for example Naruto will wear goggles instead of the forehead protector... But his adorable won't change!"

Naruto puts his point finger on his nose childishly, making that bad habit again. "hehehe.." he laughed.

Tsunade smiled beautifully at them. "But all of you will be separated when you come. You will appear into different places around the Ordinary world. Of course, you won't be living in the same residence. You'll be lucky if you find each other. You can be friends again and can become closer. The three genins will be studying. Books instead of Scrolls! But Kakashi, the jounin, will work a job or something." She explained more.

Sasuke faced towards the Hokage, and looked at her calmly. "Will we meet people from here too?" He asked.

"Yes, You will meet people from here too in different situations, and you will also meet people from your past, even though they're dead here, in your Ninja life... You'll be living there for a month!" Tsunade nodded gently.

Sasuke's eyes widened on shock. Suddenly, he remembers his parents and his whole family. Then his calm face turned into a blank one. _'No way... My parents... my family...'_ he thought.

Tsunade looked at them seriously once again, and this time, her hands are holding her hips. "So who will begin first?"

"It will be me!" Naruto raised his hand and said that bravely. It was Naruto who always do an action first, but sometimes, it was Sasuke, but now, he (Sasuke) was in a strange mood...

Sakura gasped, surprised on her teammate. "Naruto!" She shouted his name.

Suddenly, Sasuke gently held Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura faced at him, her cheeks turning bright red because of her blush. "Sasuke-kun..." She whispered.

Sasuke showed him his handsome smile again, but this time, it's a real one, one that came from his heart..."Don't worry, Naruto will be fine." He said as he tried to calm Sakura down.

Naruto walked towards the Machine's gate, and looked towards his teammates sadly. He waves his hand goodbye to them,and showed a fake smile._'Sasuke... Sakura-chan... Kakashi-sensei'_ he thought.

He entered the gate, and gets in the "Life Machine". Shizune pushed the red button, which is for activating.

The Machine trembles and makes Booming sounds, which is like a drum's sound.

Sakura looked at it with fear. "Naruto... I... hope you're fine." She whispered sadly.

Suddenly, the gate opens itself again, and thick smokes started to come out.

Kakashi smiled and walked nearer the machine. "So... Naruto successfully came there... Good for him! And I'll be the next one!" Kakashi said, as he raised his left hand. Kakashi is the next one, being the oldest and the most amazing member of Team 7, having the Sharingan given by his former teammate Uchiha Obito, which is coincidentally one of Sasuke's relatives.

Sakura started to have tears coming out from her Emerald-green eyes. "Kaka-" Sasuke cuts her dialogue again... by holding Sakura's hips gently. Then Sakura looked at the serious Sasuke again.

"Calm down. He'll be okay for sure..." Sasuke whispered to her, trying to calm her down again.

Tsunade smiled at Kakashi and shook each other's hands. "Good Luck, Kakashi!" Tsunade told him.

Kakashi chuckled and walked towards the gate. He faced towards Sasuke and Sakura, and waved his hand. "Well, It's Bye for now! Sakura, you should stop those tears. All of us will be fine! I'm sure of it!" Kakashi said optimistically.

He enters the "Time Machine" and it trembles again.

Sakura sheds more tears. "Kakashi-sensei!" She cried.

Sasuke suddenly wraps his arms around her body, giving her a sweet little hug. "I said 'calm down' so...Stop crying!" He told her.

The gate opens again, and smoke comes out again.

Tsunade chuckled and looked towards the two genins. "So who's next?"

Sakura trembles like a vibrating cellphone, and her tears can't stop flowing from her beautiful eyes. "Tsunade-sama... I..." Sasuke interrupted again, and this time, he covered Sakura's mouth to calm her down for the fourth time.

"Hokage-sama..." He called Tsunade's attention.

Tsunade smiled and looked at the Uchiha prodigy. "What is it, Sasuke? I never saw you doing that to Sakura..." Tsunade asked him.

Sasuke suddenly blushed. "Sakura... is scared... so can we go... together?" He requested shyly, as he wiped Sakura's tears with his own bare hand.

Tsunade smiled, and nodded her head. "You two are so slender that you can fit in the machine. So it will be okay, Sasuke. And Sakura..." She looked at the crying Sakura.

"Sakura, I wish you will trust us. You will not die in this mission. After all, there are no S-rank criminals here!" Tsunade told her as she walked nearer them and winked her right eye happily.

Sakura wiped her tears carefully and nodded her head. "...Okay."

Sasuke smirked and released her from his arms. "So, can we go now?" Sasuke asked Tsunade and Shizune.

Shizune smiled joyfully and nodded her head. "Of Course! Naruto-kun will be happy to see both of you there, even Kakashi-senpai will be very pleased if both of you came there!" Shizune replied.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, who was already smiling and looking determined. "Sa... kura." He whispered her name.

Sakura raised her hands happily, shouting... "Let's go, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, as she held Sasuke's hand gently.

Sasuke had anime sweatdrops falling again, and his face is blushing again. _'She's always like this...'_ he thought. Sakura is really showing everyone that She loves Sasuke so much, even Sasuke knows it. But Sasuke never shown his affection yet, just his friendship with her. After all, they are still too young to deal with this, even Sasuke, the oldest one on the trio.

Tsunade giggled and waved her hand goodbye. "Sayonara, Sakura and Sasuke!"

The two walked inside the machine carefully, and... yup, they really fitted exactly inside. Sakura was slender enough.

Sakura looked around the place with curiosity. "Are we going to be separated?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Aa." Sasuke replied. He always replies that in asking Yes or no questions, and that means "yes", he is really so unique. Jeez, where on earth did he learned about that!

Suddenly, the gate closed itself, and weird sounds started to be heard by them. Sakura gasped and grabbed Sasuke's arm. The machine started to tremble again. "Sa— Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted.

"Calm down." Sasuke replied, wrapping his arms around Sakura again.

Sakura's heartbeat suddenly beats faster than ever as she felt Sasuke's body near hers. Her face turns red, and then she hugged him back. '_What is Sasuke-kun doing?'_ She thought.

Tsunade looked at the machine again, her face as serious as the boss at a certain company. "There it goes again." She smirked.

- - - - -

Suddenly, inside the machine, Sasuke saw nothing but darkness. "What?" He asked himself, confused on what's happening. He looked below his body, and saw nothing but his clothes. Sakura was not there around his arms anymore.

"S-Sakura?" He asked again. But he heard nothing but echoes of what he just mentioned.

Sasuke felt his heartbeat beating faster, and a lot of sweats are running down from his face. "Where are you!" He shouted loudly, with the feeling of anxiety.

It was a weird sight for him, but he can do nothing but look...

- - - - -

Just like Sasuke, Sakura was in nothingness. She saw herself around eternal darkness, and found out that her "Sasuke-kun" wasn't there anymore…

She trembled with fear, and wrapped her arms around her slender and fragile body. "S—Sasuke-kun… What… happened?"

She heard nothing but echoes of her own voice. Her eyes felt a little wet again, and tears started to flow down again. "SASUKE-KUN!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

- - - - -

Back to the Hokage's office, the machine's gate opens again and smokes started to come out. Tsunade smiled happily as she walked nearer to Shizune. "YEP! It was a Success!" She said joyfully.

Shizune giggled and switched the machine off. "They'll be back after a month. I'll just turn on the machine next month, that is, if they come back, Tsunade-sama. I wish them good luck." Shizune said.

Tsunade walked outside the office carefully, her arms folded around her chest. "Of course they'll come back! AHHHHH… I just want a bottle of Sake now! I'm so overwhelmed from work!" Tsunade said, stretching her arms.

Shizune giggled and grabbed Tsunade's pig Tonton. "Okay, Let's go…" She said.

But… will Team 7 succeed? Will they find each other in that complicated world of Ordinary People? Will they survive all the burdens and hardships?

…**TO BE CONTINUED!**

- - - - -

**_Author's Message:_** I know the story's quite weird… hehehe! Konoha has just a few technology… but it is fanfiction… I just wanna unique, you know. I hope you liked the story and please review to tell me if it's okay, it sucks or it rules… just don't say bad words, please… I'm just new here and don't blame me if it suck! I'll post the next chapter As Soon As Possible!


	2. Chapter 1

**_Author's message:_** Hi! Chapter 1 is here! I'm sorry for the long wait… Editing is so difficult; and also my computer broke for those months… my draft has a lot of bad grammar. I hope you'll enjoy reading as I enjoyed typing this!

Note: Sasuke is tad OOC here…

Wow, don't you have hands to type? XP Feel free to review, remind me to post the chapter sooner or yell at me that this story sucks… just DON'T EVER curse me or give me flames!

- - - - -

**My Time is Now!**

Chapter 1: See them Again

Uchiha Sasuke doesn't know where he was… but he knew he was alone… in darkness. "What?" He was confused, just because he and Sakura went to the time machine together, unlike Kakashi and Naruto.

His friend and teammate Sakura was not there around his strong arms anymore. "S-Sakura?" He tried to call her, but he heard nothing but mysterious echoes of his voice.

His heart beats faster and more sweats are running down from his handsome face. "Where are you!" He shouted loudly, with the feeling of anxiety.

'_Sakura… I wonder how you are now. I hope… you're okay.'_ He thought, worried about her…

- - - - -

Suddenly, he saw a bright light shining upon him. "What is this?" He tried to ask.

"Sasuke!" He hears a familiar female voice, which was like his mother's

"Okasan?" He asked, with tears running down from his closed eyes.

He hears that voice again. "Wake up! It's time for school!" But now it was louder.

Finally, he opens his eyes and saw a woman with the same hair color as his, it was his mother… "Okasan…" He whispered sadly, finding out that he was still on his bed, wearing blue pajamas but his top removed.

His mother, or known as Uchiha Mikoto giggled. "Hey, Sasuke. It's like you've got a nightmare or something. You still have school today, right?"

Sasuke wiped his tears gently, and wrapped his arms around his mother. "Aa." He replied. '_I wonder how is Sakura and the others doing?'_ he thought.

Mikoto walked out of his room gently, and goes to the kitchen. "You should get dressed and don't be late at school, especially that you ARE an honor student!" She said.

Huh? Is that really true? '_What! I AM an honor student!'_ he thought, confused. Then he saw a lot of certificates posted around a corner of his tidy room. He also saw a picture of Sakura on his study table and beside it was a picture of him and Naruto. His face turns light red, making a slight blush. '_So we're still friends…'_ he thought.

He sighed and walked towards the bathroom to prepare himself.

- - - - -

Meanwhile, Sakura finds herself in a brightened place. '_W-Where… am I?'_ She thought.

"Sakura!" Suddenly, she hears a familiar voice nearby.

It gets louder as she gasped lightly. "You need to wake up! You shouldn't be late at School!" It was obviously her mother, who usually treats her like a child…

Sakura opens her eyes quickly and saw her tidy room. It looks the same; as usual… her mother's voice can be heard from the kitchen.

She looked towards her body, which was dressed in a weird sailor-like uniform with a miniskirt. She blushed. "WHAT THE HELL! Huh! Why… am… I wearing these?"

- - - - -

Meanwhile, at a large mansion…

"Hey, Junior… Son… wake up…" A strange voice whispered.

Naruto slowly opens his eyes and suddenly sees a blonde man that looks like the fourth hokage. "S-Son?... D-Dad?" He whispered as he wipes his eyes.

"It's already time for school. You have to prepare now… or else you might get left by the school bus." He said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Uh… S-School? What's school?" He asked like what he usually do, especially when he was confused.

His dad giggled. "Hey, that's where you learn and study. You're always like that. Asking me questions!" He said happily.

Naruto laughed and scratches his head. '_So this is how it feels to have a REAL parent? It's so happy!_'

- - - - -

After a few minutes…

Sasuke was finally done taking a bath and he was already on his school uniform. '_So… this is how it feels to have parents until now, and also… this is an "ordinary" life the Hokage told us…'_ he thought as he grabbed his huge blue backpack.

But in a second, Sasuke saw a piece of paper and pen on his study table. Sasuke gasped and grabbed the paper.

"What is this?" He asked.

He looked towards the paper and read his very small handwriting, and the letter says…

_Dear Sakura,_

_Hi, it's me, Uchiha Sasuke… um… I just want to say thank you for the very memorable year last year. I would be very happy if you're my classmate again. You really caught my attention… and I really admired your personality. _

_I hope you've got a nice vacation! Anyway, I just stayed here in Konoha and Naruto and I spend some time with some of Naruto's friends. So, that's all for now, I wish you Good Luck!_

_Sasuke_

Sasuke gasped and blushed after he read the letter. "WHAT THE—? It can't be! I… I… don't really admire Sa… Sakura!" He crumpled the paper and kept it on his cabinet.

"This can't be true! I… I…" He tried to deny his feelings towards Sakura.

But suddenly, he saw a familiar person on the window… it was Kakashi, his sensei and he was still wearing his mask. Sasuke gasped and showed a fake smile. "He looks funny when he's like that…" He whispered.

Kakashi looked so different unlike when he is a Jounin, he didn't have the Sharingan… and he looks so irresistible that girls will faint whenever they see him

'_Huh? What is Kakashi doing here?'_ He thought.

Then he also saw that he was very happy to see that spiky black-haired boy who was wearing a black shirt with an Uchiha Fan symbol at the back.

"Hey, that must've been…" Sasuke whispered.

Kakashi was crying tears of joy. "Hey, Obito! I'm glad to see you here!" Kakashi said.

Obito laughed and scratches his head. "What? It looks like I was dead or we didn't see each other for a long time, but we just met a few weeks ago. I believe you are still busy on your pet shop." He said.

"Oh… yeah, good luck for you also…" Kakashi relied happily.

Sasuke smiled. "…that must've been Obito-san, my uncle, Kakashi's teammate." He whispered as he walked away from his room.

His mother Mikoto smiled at him and gave him his bag of lunch. "Here, Sasuke, your lunch. I wish you good luck and safety on school!" She said with her soft voice.

Sasuke smiled towards her and sat on the dinner table. "Hai." It was like when he was younger, but now, he is older and more mature.

Meanwhile his father, Fugaku looked towards Itachi who just sat there. "Hey, you must do well, especially you're in college level already." He said.

Sasuke glared angrily towards Itachi, but Itachi smiled. "Hey, hey… Sasuke-kun. It's like I've done very bad to you. But I'm still your beloved brother." He said.

Sasuke gasped… it's like déjà vu or it's very different here. It's so peaceful, harmonious and his family is still alive… It's very happy to see them again, and suddenly, tears started to flow from Sasuke's eyes.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke wiped his tears. "I… I'm just glad that… it's very harmonious here… unlike in my… my… n-nightmares." He replied as he took a sip on a noodle.

Itachi laughed, while Mikoto just giggled and Fugaku just smiled. "Sasuke, those nightmares are just nothing but unconscious hallucinations that just make a person confused and scared!" Itachi said as he bites his meal.

Sasuke just remained silent and continued eating his meal.

- - - - -

Meanwhile, at Naruto's house, er… mansion…

A steamy bowl of Ramen is served right at the dining table. Naruto drooled happily. "WOW! RAMEN!" He said.

His father smiled towards him and grabbed the chopsticks. "I know it's your favorite…" He replied.

Naruto was very happy, not that he is the son of the fourth hokage, but because he is so lucky for having such a nice mansion to live on. The windows are large enough that Naruto can really see the view. As he sipped a ramen noodle, he sees another huge mansion beside his mansion.

"Hey, otosan, who lives in that house at our right side?" He asked.

His father smiled and giggled. "Hey, don't you forgot it's the Hyuuga mansion, where your girlfriend Hinata lives?"

Naruto gasped. '_HUH! Hinata's… m-my girlfriend?'_ He thought. Naruto smiled towards his father and nods his head. "Oh, yeah… and probably…"

Then he saw on the other side of the house's window a huge mansion filled with Cherry Blossom trees and banners with a big fan printed. He smiled and then looked at his father again. "…the other mansion at the left side of our house is the Uchiha mansion, right? And my best friend Sasuke lives there!" He said.

His father nodded his head. Naruto smiled and continue enjoying his Ramen.

- - - - -

_PET SHOP_

The shop's label was very large, but the place is not really big. Kakashi stays there, and he is now feeding the dogs who drool for food and some even whimper for food.

"Oh, some on, doggies, here's Dog Food for all of you!" He told the dogs.

Suddenly, a picture of Obito popped on his mind. _'So, in this place, he is alive, and this world is so different from ours… there were no ninjas here, and I'm just a Pet Shop clerk… while in our "world", there are ninjas everywhere, chaos… war… and I am a Jounin.'_ He thought.

Pakkun, that brow bulldog is also there, but he is not even talking. He's just… barking.

"Woof! Woof!" Pakkun complained for food.

Kakashi looked towards him and smiled. "Awww… Pakkun is hungry, and then I shall give you dog food, then." He said happily.

- - - - -

As the clock strikes 7:00 pm, the school bus arrived at the Uchiha Mansion. Sasuke went outside quickly and waves goodbye to his parents.

"I'm… off then! See you later!" Sasuke said.

His mother waved her hand back and smiled towards him, meanwhile both his father and Itachi just waved their hands.

As Sasuke stepped at the School bus, he saw people looking at him seriously. Sasuke sighed as he looked for a seat.

Suddenly, he saw a pink-haired girl who was sitting alone nearby the back seats. Sasuke gasped, knowing it was the girl he was worried after that "travel", Sakura!

"Oh, it's you… Sa-Sakura!" He said as he went towards her seat.

Sakura looked towards him and showed a little smile. "Oh, Sasuke-kun…" She whispered happily.

Sasuke's face turns red as he sat beside her. "Is it okay… if I sit beside you, Sakura?" He asked. His heart beats faster and sweats are running down on his face.

Sakura just nodded her head and smiled. Sasuke sat beside her and looked towards her happily.

"You know, I liked this world after all… it's more peaceful." He said, while looking outside the bus' window…

Sakura looked towards him and smiled. "Yeah… but I miss some of my friends, like Ino and Hinata…" She replied.

But Suddenly, Sakura saw Ino and Hinata beside their seat. "Hey, Sakura! What's up?" Ino asked her. Ino looks so different; he hair is tied with a glittery ponytail with a shiny star designing it. She wears too much lip gloss and powder make up. Meanwhile, Hinata just smiled towards Naruto and she looks almost the same, besides her star-shaped hairclip.

Sakura giggled and wraps here arms around Sasuke. Sasuke blushed and strokes her hair using his bare hands. "Hey, this world is quite good, Sasuke-kun!" She said happily.

Ino giggled and pointed her finger towards Sakura. "Hey, everyone, Sakura likes Sasuke!" She said.

Suddenly, the school bus stopped on a big mansion, where a blonde boy came out from the gate. Sasuke gasped, knowing it was Naruto.

"Wow, Naruto is rich!" Sakura said. Sasuke smiled towards her and held her hand.

Naruto came quickly and sat behind the two. Naruto poked Sasuke's back, which made Sasuke looked back to him.

"What is it?" He asked towards Naruto.

Naruto giggled and poke's Sasuke's shoulder. "Hey, Sasuke… I'm the fourth hokage's son! I am filthy rich!" He said proudly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "So? This world is so different! Your dad is not the fourth hokage in this world…" Sasuke replied.

Sakura nodded. "I agree. This world really is different… I can't feel my chakra, and Sasuke-kun… can you still activate the Sharingan?"

Sasuke shook his head no. "No, I… can't even activate my Sharingan and I cannot even make fireballs or use Chidori." He replied.

Naruto rolled his eyes and laughed. "Oh, okay now, then… I tried to make clones with my Kage Bushin, but it din't work… maybe this world, as Tsunade said will test us to protect ourselves even without techniques or weapons." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded his head and looked towards Sakura. "Naruto is right, but… I think we can still manage, right, Sakura?"

Sakura giggled. "Yeah, Sasuke-kun." She replied, while holding Sasuke's pale hands. Sasuke suddenly blushed and closed his eyes.

Naruto giggled and pokes Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke is blushing!" He teased him.

Sasuke's heart beats faster. He was really nervous to even say a fast dialogue! "And… my… emotions are q-quite different… from here… it's like… I feel a certain feeling or something like that!" Sasuke replied.

Naruto giggled. "IT'S GOTTA BE LOVE!" He shouted.

Sakura rolled her eyes and poked Naruto. "No, he is not even in love with me! Sasuke-kun must've just felt that for another reason!" Sakura said.

"THAT IS DENIAL, SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto continued laughing.

Suddenly, Sasuke remembers his parents and the whole Uchiha clan, who was very happy a while ago. Itachi is not evil, and better, his parents are alive and very happy.

Sasuke silently covered both Naruto and Sakura's mouths and changed the topic. "Stop it… Arguing is pointless. Anyway, did someone on you both met someone who died on out time?"

Naruto smirked. "As I had said, I met the fourth hokage… and he WAS MY FATHER!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "No, I haven't met anyone yet, but how about you Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke smiled and looked towards Sakura. "I… saw my parents alive… and even Kakashi's friend, Obito-san. I felt so happy that time, and I…" Suddenly, Sasuke cried tears of joy. "… I really missed them." He said.

Sakura smiled and held Sasuke's shoulder. "That's really nice to hear!" She said.

Sasuke started to speak again. "It was really nice to see them again… for a long time…" He whispered.

Naruto rolled his eyes. _'Why is Sasuke acting so weird? He is always silent and moody, but now, he is so emotional and oh-so-romantic-to-Sakura-chan… hmm… aha! Probably I WAS 100 correct! SASUKE IS IN LOVE!' _Naruto thought.

- - - - -

The clock strikes 7:10 am, and finally, the School bus arrived at the only school at Konoha, the Leaf of Fire Academy.

Sakura smiled and looked at the academy. "Wow!" She squealed.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Is that School? It's huge!"

Sasuke poked Naruto again. "You total moron! A School is always like that…" He said.

Suddenly, Hinata came towards them and shyly played with her fingers again. "Umm… Na… Naruto-kun, can we… go inside the campus… to-together?" She asked shyly

Naruto nodded his head. "Of Course, Hinata… You're my girlfriend!" He replied and stood up.

Sasuke held Sakura's hand gently, and Naruto really saw it, which made Naruto more suspicious about Sasuke. Sakura stood up as Sasuke held her hand. Her face turns red as their eyes met.

"T-Thanks, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said.

Sasuke smiled and walked going outside the school bus. "You're welcome. By the way, do you want to go inside with me?"

"My pleasure…" Sakura said happily. So Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand again while they both go outside the school bus.

As they are already outside the bus, Sasuke looked towards the sky while Sakura did it too. "More challenges will await us…" He said. Sakura smiled with him and watched the birds in the sky fly…

What will happen next? What will be their fate in school?

**To Be Continued… **

- - - - -

Author's note: Sigh… it's done! Anyway, no more "no comments", please, but flamers, don't EVER FLAME! Please… I know I'm still new here, so please be nice!


End file.
